Guardian Angel
by DarkHeartedWiccanPrincess
Summary: Sirius and Remus have Harry over for his birthday. For the first time, Harry realizes how loved he really is. Contains food fights, sarcasm, presents, touching letters and tears of joy. I cried when writing this. Please R&R! Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything in the books. J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

**_Guardian Angel_**

****

****

**_By Don'tWorryI'mLostToo_**

****

****

* * *

**__**

A knock on the door woke Remus from his light slumber. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. Surprisingly, he was on his living room couch. He hadn't remembered being there in the first place, so why was he there all of a sudden. The three bottles of Firewhisky on the ground immediately gave him the answer, slightly surprising him.

He had never gotten drunk before. Actually, as a matter of fact, he was against all forms of alcoholic drinks. He had been ever since a small party that he had held at his place back when he was a teen.

A second knock shook Remus out of his thoughts. Who could be at the door? Not many people had been visiting him ever since Snape had broken the news that he was a werewolf. Only on the odd time somebody would come. It was usually Dumbledore or a drunk Mundungus begging for beer.

Remus quickly ran to the door and began to undo the locks. He was big on protection. Once the locks were all open he flung open the door, slightly surprised by what he saw. A tall skinny man was standing at his door, an arm on the doorframe, giving him support as he leaned. The robes the man was wearing were a faded grey, tattered and ripped. His hair was matted and dirty, falling down his back. Remus was very surprised to see him, it wasn't very often that he showed up like this.

"Sirius?"

"Hello Moony, not very clear outside , huh?"

Sirius gestured at the pouring rain and thunder.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore sent me. Told me to take a nice weeks break before alerting the rest of the Order. It's okay with you isn't it?"

"Of course, you're welcome here anytime, I just didn't expect you, that's all."

Remus grabbed Sirius by the arm and began to help him inside. Sirius was so thin that Remus wondered how he could support himself at all.

"You look like shit," Sirius said as they were walking into the kitchen.

"You should see yourself."

Remus helped Sirius settle into on of the kitchen chairs. Once he was sure that Sirius wasn't going to fall, which looked possible, he began to walk upstairs.

"Were are you going?" Asked Sirius.

"Just going to get you some clean clothes, you really need them. But you're not putting them on before you take a shower. You need that even more."

"I can't look _that _bad."

"Believe me, you do."

Remus continued walking up the stairs until he reached the small hallway. He made his way to the second door on the left. His room. Once in his room, he opened his drawer and took out a small green sweater and a pair of tight black pants. Then he grabbed some underclothes from the next drawer down. (A/N: _NOT _describing them…but I could describe Sirius when he's in them…YAY!).

He quickly put the clothes together and ran back downstairs, to where Sirius was sitting. He handed the clothes to Sirius and scrunched up his nose.

"You smell."

"Why thank you, Moony."

"Go take a shower and then change into these. If your shower takes less that half an hour, I'm forcing you back in there."

"Of course Moony, don't want to become Snape do we?"

"You're getting there."

Sirius gave Remus a fake dirty look, grabbed the clothes and made his way to the shower. Once Sirius was gone, Remus sat down in the chair where Sirius had been sitting seconds before. He began to twiddle his fingers as he heard the water being turned on.

Almost an hour and a half passed and Sirius still hadn't finished his shower. Remus half sitting, half lying down in his chair, an open book on his lap. A small snore was heard as he slept. The water suddenly turned off and Sirius walked out of the bathroom moments later, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist (A/N: (_Drools_)).

"Remus?" he called.

He turned to look at the kitchen table, noticing his friend sleeping. He chuckled slightly as he watched his friend snore.

"Since when does he snore?" Sirius asked himself as he made his way upstairs into Remus' room.

"I'm borrowing your room!" he called.

No reply was heard. Sirius quickly changed into Remus' clothes, surprised that they actually fit him. When they were younger he would always taunt Remus about being smaller and skinnier than the other boys. Remus would get mad because he wouldn't insult James, who was even smaller than Remus.

Once he was completely changed he hid all evidence that he had been in Remus' room. Remus didn't like people going into his room; it really pissed him off.

Sirius picked up his towel and went back downstairs. Remus was still asleep on his chair. Sirius took a seat in the chair across from him and stared at him as he slept. A moan erupted from Remus' lips and he eyelids flew open, revealing his dark amber eyes. Sirius knew that staring at him would wake him up. Since Remus was a werewolf, he could sense things like that.

"Sirius?" Remus asked through blurry eyes.

"Did you have a nice sleep, Remus," Sirius laughed.

Remus glared at him.

"Stop taunting me!"

Sirius burst into laughter. Remus looked exactly the way he had when they were in there second year and Sirius had made fun of him for falling asleep in History of Magic.

"Sorry Remus, but the look on your face was priceless!"

Remus blushed furiously. He began to bite his bottom lip as he looked down at the floor.

"Shut up!"

Sirius stifled the rest of his laughter and began to look down at the table in silence. Remus did the same. The silence continued until Remus spoke.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Well, it's a certain somebody's birthday and I thought that maybe we could celebrate with him…"

"Really? Who?"

Sirius looked at Remus and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you honestly forget?"

"Er…yeah. Who is it though?"

"I'll give you a hint, he's turning fifteen."

"That doesn't help."

"Aw, come on! How could you not know!"

"I don't know everyone's birthdays Padfoot."

"But this one's important!"

"How important could it possibly be?"

"It's Harry, you stupid dunderhead!"

"Oh…"

Remus looked slightly embarrassed. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten Harry's birthday. So many times he would look out the window on Harry's birthday and think about him. He would always wonder if he was okay while he was with the Dursleys. He felt very guilty that he had forgotten.

"What do you want to do?"

"Maybe we could invite him over and throw him a party."

"Do you think Dumbledore would let us?"

"We don't have to tell him."

"Sirius! There are wards all over the place. Dumbledore _will _find out!"

"No he won't. The wards only go off if someone who wants to kill him breaks in, like a Death Eater or something. But we _aren't _out to get him, therefore the wards will not go of."

"Okay…but if we get into trouble, it's your fault!"

Sirius smiled devilishly.

"Now, we need to find him a present."

* * *

An hour later they had gathered up a bunch of old stuff that used to belong to Remus, Sirius and James when they had been younger. Sirius was sitting on the floor silently watching Remus as he wrapped the gift. He was using Green and Yellow, Harry's favourite colours.

"There, all done!" Remus announced, proudly holding up the large neatly wrapped box with both hands.

"Perfect," Sirius said, "Now let's make him a card."

"I have some paper in my desk wait."

Remus opened his desk drawer and pulled out two sheets of parchment, two quills and a sketching stick. He handed one of the papers and quills over to Sirius and took the rest for himself. He sat down one the floor and began to work on Harry's card.

"What's the black thing for?" Sirius asked.

"For drawing."

"Why don't I get one?"

"I've seen your drawing before, and lets just say that they aren't worth wasting a sketching stick on."

Sirius growled and began to work on his card. He was going to make it better than Remus; he just had to.

* * *

"Come on Sirius! You have to go get Harry!"

"Just a second!" Sirius called back to his friend.

Sirius placed some finishing touches on his card and slipped it under the ribbon of Harry's gift, just besides Remus' card. He hoped Harry would like it and that it was better than Remus'. Remus had placed and enveloped over his so he couldn't see whether it was better or not.

"SIRIUS!" came Remus again.

"I'm _coming_!"

Sirius placed the gift on the bureau and ran downstairs to meet his impatient friend. Remus gave him a dirty look and then handed him a muggle pencil.

"What the hell is this?" Sirius asked.

"It's a Portkey that I just made, it should bring you right outside of Harry's house. The password is 'Moony and Padfoot'. Common, I know."

"Got it."

"And please be sure to bring Harry back in one piece; I know what you like to do."

"Okay, okay, I won't do anything to him."

"Good. Now take care."

Sirius looked down at the pencil and tightened his grip around it.

"Moony and Padfoot." he said.

Sirius felt a small tug behind his navel and was send spiralling into Muggle England.

* * *

Just moments later, Sirius found himself standing in front of an average sized muggle house. _'This must be Harry's home'_, he thought. He ran the doorbell and patiently waited for a reply. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal a skinny woman, with aa long neck and ratty blond hair pulled into a bun.

She eyed Sirius curiously, front head to toe, a cold look on her face.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Harry Potter," Sirius explained.

"What has the boy done now, trouble right?"

"Actually, I'm his godfather and I wanted to spend his birthday with him."

"You're his godfather."

Sirius was highly annoyed by the look of disgust on her face.

"Yes, I wanted to spend some time with him. I'll be sure to bring him back by tomorrow morning."

"Fine. Just take him and leave."

Sirius walked past Petunia and began to walk down the hallway. Once Sirius was sure that Petunia wasn't looking, Sirius stuck out his tongue and held up the middle finger. He then stifled a laugh and stormed upstairs to Harry's room.

He silently creaked open the door and looked inside. Harry was sitting at his windowsill, staring outside as he stroked his owl, Hedwig. He looked sad; really sad.

"I did all my chores Uncle Vernon," he said.

That broke Sirius' heart in half. It was Harry's birthday, and here he was all depressed after doing chores. That just wasn't fair. What kind of people would make their kids so sad?

"Chores on your birthday?" Sirius asked.

Harry's head immediately spun around, wondering who had said that. His eyes brightened visibly as he noticed Sirius standing in the doorway.

"Sirius!"

Harry jumped up from his seat and ran over to Sirius, throwing himself into his arms. Sirius was slightly surprised; he hadn't expected Harry to hug him like that. But it felt good to have Harry in his arms again. The last time he had ever held him was back when he was a baby.

Harry looked up at Sirius, his arms still around his waist.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's your birthday, isn't it?"

"Aww, you came to wish me a happy birthday?"

"Actually, you're going to spend your birthday with me and Remus."

"I get to spend the day with you?!"

"Yup! I'm bringing you back home tomorrow morning."

Harry buried his head into Sirius' chest. A muffled _'Thank you so, so much" _was heard. A few seconds later, Harry jumped out of his arms and ran over to his trunk, beginning to pack. Sirius smiled.

"Wow, don't waste all your strength on that."

Harry laughed.

"I just want to get out of here."

Harry opened up his floorboard and grabbed all the stuff in there, quickly throwing them into his trunk. He then closed his trunk and pushed it over to where Sirius was waiting.

"All done."

"That was fast."

"I was exited."

Sirius laughed and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Were are we going? Your house?" Harry asked.

"Nope, Remus'. I'm staying there for about a week, then I have to get together the rest of the Order."

"How are we getting there?"

"Portkey."

Harry immediately froze, all thoughts of the Third Task coming back to him. He saw Cedric dying and Voldemort laughing maniacally at he looked at him with his deep red eyes. Harry felt the pain again, the cruciatus cruse being placed on him once again.

Sirius watched his godson in worry as he froze, staring blankly at the ground. He was shaking furiously. What was wrong with him? Suddenly Harry's whole body went stiff, a gasp escaping from his lips.

"Harry?"

Harry didn't respond, he continued to stare blankly at the floor. Sirius began to shake him. Finally, Harry came out of his shock. He looked around the room, his eyes unfocussed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Harry, what's wrong."

Harry wrapped his arms around him and buried his head in Sirius' shoulder.

"I don't like Portkeys."

"Is it because of the Triwizard Tournament?"

Harry nodded into his shoulder.

"Don't worry Harry, it won't lead you to Voldemort. Remus made it himself."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure; I would never lie to you."

Harry nodded. He gave Sirius a wobbly smile.

"Well, let's go then."

Sirius grabbed onto Harry trunk and Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius. Sirius pulled out the pencil with his remaining hand.

"Moony and Padfoot!"

They were both sent spiralling back to Remus' house.

* * *

Remus was sitting in an armchair in his living room, his eyes darting from side to side as he read a book on vampires. A sudden crack was heard and two people appeared right in front of him. Harry and Sirius. The two of them both fell to the floor.

"Harry!" Remus said.

He ran over to the two men and helped Harry up. Sirius gave him a slight glare when Remus didn't help him.

"Happy birthday Harry!"

"Oh yeah, happy birthday!" said Sirius.

Remus pulled Harry into a tight hug as Sirius got up from the floor.

"Hi Professor Lupin, thanks for having me in your house."

"It's no problem Harry, it's your birthday! And please call me Remus; I'm no longer your professor."

"Okay Professor...I mean Remus."

"Come on, let's go into the kitchen. I made cake while Sirius was gone."

Remus grabbed Harry hand and led him up into the kitchen while Sirius tagged behind. Once they were in the kitchen, Harry sat down at the kitchen table and Sirius sat down next to him.

"Never had a party before, have you Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Never before," Harry replied.

Sirius chuckled.

"You know, your parents always threw parties for you."

Harry looked slightly surprised.

"Really?"

"Of course. They had a party for you when you were born, your first month anniversary, your first birthday, your first Halloween (A/N: The year before Lily and James died.), the first time you laughed and your first word."

"They gave me parties for all those things?"

"Yup! They spoiled you rotten!"

Sirius and Harry both started to laugh as Remus showed up with the cake. It was Harry's favourite; Double chocolate, with vanilla icing. Harry would always pig out on this at Hogwarts.

"Your favourite, right Harry?"

"Oh yeah!"

Sirius burst into laughter.

"Your tongue is hanging out!"

Harry immediately blushed and turned away. Sirius turned Harry's head toward him by the chin.

"I was just joking, but your expression was priceless."

"Shut up!"

Remus took a seat across from Harry and began to cut the cake into small pieces. He placed a piece on each of their plates and then placed the cake in the middle of the table.

"Let's eat."

Harry slowly began to eat his food. It slightly hard, for Sirius was practically shoving the cake down his face; it was really disgusting.

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

No help at all. Harry switched glances with Remus who was also staring at Sirius with a disgusted look on his face. Remus grinned at Harry and then did a face. Harry laughed. Sirius stopped eating and looked at Remus and Harry with a slightly confused look on his face.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked.

"Finally you stopped shoving food in your face."

"You're the only one who get disgusted by that, right Harry?"

Harry looked down at his shoes.

"Actually…um…that was gross."

Sirius blushed.

"Okay, I'll stop. I swear, I thought it was only you."

Sirius went back to eating his cake; thought more slowly this time. He stopped when he felt a piece of cake land on his head. He turned to see Remus grinning at him with his hand raised in the air.

"Did you throw that?"

Remus nodded. Sirius stared at him with his mouth slightly agar. Suddenly a second piece of cake hit him on the cheek. He turned to see Harry laughing at him.

"Oh, you're on."

Sirius grabbed two handfuls of the cake and threw a piece at each Harry and Remus. Remus and Harry both began pelting Sirius with cake.

"Ha, Sirius! Two against one!" Remus shouted.

"You're dead meat Lupin!"

Sirius continued throwing the cake at Remus while Harry threw cake at him.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Harry yelled.

They kept the food fight going for the next five minutes. Sirius frowned when once there was no cake left.

"No more cake."

Remus winked at Harry, causing him to laugh. The whole room was covered in brown smudges and cake covered the three people in the room. It was a _disaster_.

"I think we should get this cleaned up," said Remus.

"Yeah, we'll wait for you in the living room," added Sirius.

Remus placed his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow.

"You expect me to clean this by myself? An anyway, there is no way that you're going into my living room like that." he pointed at Sirius' clothes.

"Okay, okay. I'll help you clean up the room."

Sirius pulled out his wand. He waved it in the air and miraculously, half of the cake in the room vanished. Remus did the same, cleaning the other half of the room.

"Harry, can you come here for a second," asked Sirius.

Harry walked over to Sirius and stood in front of him. Sirius waved his wand and muttered a spell, removing the cake from Harry's hair, clothes, face and every other part where there was cake. He then did the same for himself as did Remus.

"What do we do now?" asked Remus.

"PRESENTS!" yelled Sirius, "Harry, did you open Ron and Hermione's yet?"

"No, I had to do my chores and after that I was too tired. I brought them with me though; they're in my trunk."

Sirius jumped up slightly.

"More presents!"

"Come on Harry," said Remus, "Let's go into the living room before Sirius goes insane."

Remus and Harry walked into the living room while Sirius followed them, still jumping up and down. Sirius sat down on the floor and Harry sat down in his lap.

"Would you give me a second?" Remus asked.

Remus ran back upstairs and into his bedroom. He emerged from the room holding the present that he had rapped earlier that day. He ran back downstairs and placed the box on the coffee table. He then took a seat on the floor next to Sirius and Harry.

"Where are Ron and Hermione's gifts?"

"They're in my trunk. Just a second."

Harry jumped up and grabbed a bag from his trunk. He went back to his seat.

"I brought Hagrid's too."

Harry pulled out a large package with a small letter taped onto the side.

"Who's it from?" asked Sirius.

"Hermione."

Harry unwrapped the letter and read:

**_Dear Harry,_**

**__**

**__**

**_How are you? The Dursleys aren't treating you horribly again, are they? I'm in Spain right now with my parents; it's so beautiful. There are so many flowers and plants all over the place; it's like a garden. The people here are really religious and there are processions everyday. They're marvellous. There are always a bunch of men carrying a golden casket, with a statue of Jesus Christ on top. Then there are woman giving out bread and wine as they walk and small children holding up crosses and candles. A lot of the Spaniards take part in it by following. I've been to a few of them. I'm going to France tomorrow, but I've been there before._**

**_I hope you have a great birthday this year, I know how boring it could get with the Dursleys. I got part of your gift in Diagon Alley and the other part in Spain. I know that you'll like them; they're so you._**

**_I can't wait to see you at Kings Cross in September. Happy birthday._**

**_ Love,_**

**_ Hermione Granger_**

Harry opened up the package to find two separate boxes. In the first box was a book called, _'Quidditch Tricks To Be The Best'_ and a pair of glasses which looked almost identical to the ones he was wearing at the moment. A small card was attached to the frame that said _'Waterproof flying lenses.'_

"Wow, Hermione."

"What's in the other box?" asked Remus.

Harry opened up the second box. Inside was a small suede string with a silver cross on it. On the cross was a small opal statue of Jesus.

"Wow, that's really nice," said Sirius.

Sirius helped Harry place the necklace around his neck. Remus looked at Harry, his head slightly slanted.

"It suits you."

Harry smiled and went to his next gift; Hagrid's. It was a large box, un-neatly wrapped with brown paper. Harry unwrapped the box, to find a box with a letter on top. He unfolded the letter:

_**Happy birthday Harry,**_

_**Hope you're having a fun day. Write me if those Dursleys are bugging you, I'll blow their heads off. See you at Hogwarts; I've ordered all sorts of new creatures for class.**_

__

_** Hagrid**_

"That can't be good."

Harry opened the box only to find a large, dark green cake. Harry's face immediately turned an identical shade of green.

"Oh, God!"

"It can't be that bad," assured Sirius.

Sirius put his hand in the box for a piece. A loud noise was heard as Sirius' hand came in contact with the cake.

"It's a rock."

"That's why I never eat his food."

Sirius closed the box and pushed it aside.

"Open Ron's now."

Harry pulled out the last box from the bag. It was unusually large for something Ron would give him; he knew that the Weasleys had a lot of money problems. He quickly un rapped the gift to find three things. A shirt, a book,and a small velvet box.

"Ooo! A shirt!" exclaimed Sirius, "Let's see it."

Harry unfolded the shit. It was red with no sleeves, a gold trim. On the front of the shirt was Harry's first name in fancy gold letters. Harry was slightly confused; Molly usually made shirts for Christmas.

"What else is there?" asked Remus.

Harry opened up the second box to find a book. It was called _'The Darkest Creatures of the Wizarding World'_. Harry felt a little bad for Remus when he opened it; the first chapter was on werewolves. He noticed Remus shudder slightly.

"How about the third now!" Sirius said loudly, noticing his friend's discomfort.

"I wonder what it is," whispered Harry.

Harry snapped open the box to find a gold ring, with a dark, crimson coloured stone. He looked at in, slightly confused. He slipped on the ring and grabbed the letter that had come with the gift; maybe it would explain something.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Happy birthday! Hopefully the Dursleys aren't starving you like they did last summer (is Dudley still on the diet?). You're probably wondering about my gift let me explain. The shirt is from my mum; she makes summer tank tops now. Yours was a lot nicer than mine though; mine was green with orange writing. I don't like green. I would have hated the shirt even more if it had silver. Percy got a purple one, though it turned pink in the wash. Mum makes him wear it; the poor thing.**_

_**The ring was an invention of mine. They're like friendship rings only they're charmed. The natural colour of the stone is red but it can change. If the stone turns purple, that means the one with the brother ring (which is me) is in danger. If it turns blue, it means I am with Voldemort, if it turns pink, that means I am sick and if it turns a mixture of green and silver, that means I am with Malfoy. I had to add the last one. Wear it at all times; it'll help.**_

_**Has Hermione written to you? She hasn't been responding to me all summer. I know that she is in Spain, but she doesn't have to ditch us for a country. Krum invited her to go to Bulgaria with him. Hermione accepted but then her family decided to go on vacation. Thank God that she didn't go; I hate Krum. Hermione's too good for him.**_

_**I hope that you have a great summer and I'll see you soon. Dumbledore said that you could come over for the last week of holiday. We'll come pick you up on the twenty-third of August. Tell your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to clear the fireplace.**_

_** Love,**_

__

_** Ronald Weasley**_

"I never thought Ron could invent anything. I thought that was Fred and George's thing," said Harry as he finished the letter.

"Now for our gift." said Remus.

Remus handed him the box that he had wrapped that morning. Harry beamed as he saw it.

"Aw, you guys remembered my colours!"

"How could I forget, you wear them all the time."

Harry laughed and pulled out the first card from under the yellow ribbon. It was Remus' card. Harry's mouth dropped as he noticed the drawings.

"Wow! You drew these?"

"Yup. I took lessons."

"I never knew you could draw. I always draw; it like my passion."

"You draw?"

"All the time; I've been drawing since I was three."

On the card was a drawing of Remus and Sirius with Harry in between them. It looked real, exactly like they did in real life. And, to Harry's surprise, it was moving!

"How did you get the colours to move?"

"It's a charm."

"I'll have to learn that one day."

Harry opened the card and read:

_**Hey Harry!**_

_**It's your birthday! Fifteen years old! Just one more year until your Sweet Sixteen. We'll have to have another party for that; even bigger than this one. You're growing so fast. It seems like almost yesterday that you were a little baby that couldn't talk. I remember everything from back then. You would always brighten up when I would come to visit and I would play with you all day. You were such a happy child, always laughing and brightening up out days. And now you're all grown up into this handsome young man. I know that you hate being famous but when you grow up you'll become famous for something you actually worked for, like an Auror or a Professional Seeker.**_

_**I can't wait to see you grow up into an adult. You'll be the greatest father and loving husband. I'll always be there to help you no matter what. I love you.**_

_** Love,**_

_** Remus Lupin (A.K.A Moony)**_

Harry pulled Remus into a tight hug and buried his head in his chest.

"Thank you, Remus. That was such a great card."

"Wait until you see mine," said Sirius.

Sirius handed him the second card. Harry laughed as he saw the pictures on the front. Sirius had drawn what looked like five cats attacking each other. They were draw with a quill so Harry couldn't tell whether they were what he thought they were.

"Um…Sirius, what is this?" Harry asked.

Sirius blushed and began to describe the picture.

"It's me, you, Remus and your parents. That's me, that's Remus, that's Lily, that's you and that's James. I made you older in the picture to see what I would look like if they were alive now. It's not a great picture though."

"I love it Sirius," said Harry, "It's perfect."

Harry opened the card:

_**My baby's all grown up now,**_

_**Fifteen years passed since I held you in my arms for the first time. I remember that day clearly. You opened your big green eyes and smiled up at me. The doctors found it impossible for a child of your age to smile but you did anyway. I knew that you were special. Being sent to Azkaban was the worst day of my life; I had never felt so guilty before. I had promised to take care of you and raise you but I had failed miserably. You were the only thing that kept me alive then; just knowing you were alive and safe kept me sane. Everyday I would pray that I could finally take care of you like I had promised.**_

_**When I broke out I had one thing on my mind, to keep you safe. I would kill Pettigrew to keep him from killing you, get freed and finally take you in as my son. Sure, I didn't get any of those things but I'm still able to see you now and then and that's all that makes me happy. I can finally watch you grow up.**_

_**If your parents could see you now they would be proud. So proud, that you don't understand. There aren't any people like you in this world. You are special, one in a million. You are kind, nice, loving, helpful, and sweet; not to mention, cuddly and lovable. The world would be a better place if there were more people like you.**_

_**You have your mother's heart, you know. A heart of gold. Your mother was always able to see the good things in the cruellest and darkest people. She was sweet to everyone and was always there to lend a helping hand. You are just like her, too nice for your own good and that is why I love you.**_

_**I will always be there for you. I will help you with anything, absolutely anything. If you ever have any problems you can come to me. I will be there every step of the way, helping you get through your life. I am going to watch you grow, get married, have children, and watch them grow. When you get old and die I will welcome you into heaven. I will be your guardian angel.**_

_**You are my godson and you always will be, no matter what. I will never abandon you, or hurt you or cause you any pain. You're like a son to me.**_

_** I love you,**_

_** Sirius Black**_

Harry had tears violently flowing down his cheeks. He threw his arms around his godfather and buried his head in his chest, gripping onto him like he was a lifeline. Sirius smiled genuinely and rubbed soothing circles on his godson's back.

"Was it that bad?"

Harry pulled a way and looked into his godfather's pale blue eyes.

"That was the sweetest card in the world!"

Harry rested his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"I never knew anybody cared for me like that."

"Of course I love you Harry! I love you so much that you don't understand. You are the most important person in my life!"

"Really?"

"Of course. I love you Harry."

Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck.

"I love you too Sirius."

* * *

**Please review! I worked so hard on this story and I hope it does well!**


End file.
